No volvere a perderte
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: 'Porque le sabia que ella tenia la culpa de todo' *Advertencias: contiene spoiler de la pelicula de Thor: the dark world* Slash/Yaoi, Lemon y posible Mprg
1. Dolor y Odio

Es mi segundo Thorki, mi primer Thorki que no es AU xD

Tengo un par de Advertencias

-Contiene spoiler de la pelicula Thor: The Dark World

-Contiene Slash, yaoi, Lemon & cosas gays que si no te gustan vete a leer cosas heterosexuales (?)

-Puede llegar a contener Mprg, eso depende de como se me ocurra desarrollar esta cosa u.u

Espero les guste

–Dolor & Odio

Thor ya no era el mismo de antes, pero eso solo él lo sabía, después de lo ocurrido con Malekith su vida había dado un giro de 180°, Loki había muerto en sus brazos, disculpándose por todos sus actos y cuando eso había sucedido sentido que dentro de su pecho algo se comprimía con tanta fuerza que apenas y le permitía respirar, abandono la tierra para hablar con Odín de todo lo ocurrido, padre de todo había escuchado todo lo sucedido en la tierra con atención, estoico y serio, lo único que pudo decirle a su hijo fue que lamentaba su decisión –Thor le había dicho que no tomaría el trono— ya que no te tenía más descendencia que ocupara su trono, lejos de irritarse por sus comentarios, por el hecho de que al parecer Odín no sufría la muerte de su hijo Jotun, Thor sabía que padre de todo solo lamentaría una muerte en toda su vida, la de su amada esposa Frigga y aunque Thor sabía que para el también representaba un inmenso dolor, nada se comparaba al infierno de vivir sin Loki

-Buenos días Thor –saludo Lady Sif aquella brillante mañana, Thor odiaba las mañanas soleadas y frescas, las odiaba desde aquel día en que en el mundo oscuro perdió a Loki, porque una mañana así de hermosa, le decía que él era el único que sufría la pérdida de su hermano

-Buenos días –saludo amable, vigoroso y entusiasta, como siempre, era momento de entrenar, de mostrar ante todos la mentira que era su sonrisa en ese momento, le había aprendido a Loki varios trucos, después de entrenamientos, supervisiones y de mas, se había llegado la tarde

-Thor, no nos acompañas, iremos a brindar –sonrió Sif, tan encantadora que le hizo sentir que estrujaban su estómago, pero a menudo el olvidaba que la muerte de Loki solo a él le había afectado y que sus amigos apenas y le recordaban.

-No, gracias –le sonrió amable –estoy cansado este día, me retirare a mi cuarto –sonrió como siempre, vaya mentira, repetía el mismo en su mente, cuando él decía que se retiraba a sus aposentos casi siempre tomaba un camino diferente siempre evitando a los guardias, nunca evitando la mirada periférica de Heimdall, se adentraba a la habitación de su pequeño hermano, donde la cama con doseles y cortinas color verde esmeralda le esperaban, la colcha de tonos dorados y verdes, las almohadas con encaje negro y los libros de su hermano eran los únicos testigos de su llanto y su dolor, de la súplica infinita de que volviera y se quedara con él, de sus infinitas reflexiones, de sus pensamientos y deseos mas íntimos, encerrado en esas cuatro paredes se ponía a analizar su actuar, recriminándose por no haber salvado a Loki, por haberle dejado morir y culpando a Malekith por todo lo sucedido, fueron esas cuatro paredes las que ese día le susurraron que la verdadera culpable de la muerte de Loki no era otra que Jane Foster

-¡Maldita sea! –grito con todas sus fuerzas arrojando una de las sillas de esa solitaria habitación contra una de las paredes, rápido se escucharon los pasos apresurados de los guardias y un par de golpes a la puerta

-¡LARGUENSE! –grito desde el interior, no quería ver a nadie, no quería escuchar a nadie, quería ser solo él y su dolor, él y el recuerdo de los ojos anhelantes y tristes de Loki, los ojos que miro antes de que el brillo de la vida se escaparan de ellos

-¿Por qué, Loki? –susurro, como si las paredes del cuarto o las cosas que estaban dentro de el mismo pudieran darle una respuesta a la pregunta

-Yo te iba a salvar de la oscuridad…la culpa la tiene ella, ella solamente –grito con la mente nublada por el dolor, ese dolor que no se había ido aun después de un mes de haber ocurrido todo aquello un dolor que no importaba cuanto tiempo, así fueran 5000 años jamás se borraría, la ira, el dolor, la desesperación, el deseo de verle otra vez, de encontrar un culpable a todos su dolor, el amor nublo su mente

-¿Amor? ¿Te amo Loki? –abrió los ojos cuando apenas dichas palabras tan inspientes se escapaban de sus labios en un susurro, quería una respuesta, la necesitaba, necesitaba una justificación para ese dolor tan infame que se aferraba con uñas y dientes a su corazón y alma

-Te amo hermano –gimió cuando sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos y correr por sus mejillas libremente, él lo sabía, amaba a su pequeño Loki de una manera completamente distinta a ese amor fraternal que debería de existir, lo amaba como hombre, como al amor de su vida, como al único ser sobre la tierra, como quien se pierde en el desierto y encuentra un oasis, eso era Loki su oasis de vida, gimió aún mas de dolor, dejándose caer y abrazando una de las almohadas, preguntándose, como aún tenían el aroma de su Loki impregnado en ellas, lloro por horas, lloro como lo hacía todos y cada uno de los días que pasaban sin él, lloro porque tarde se dio cuenta que lo amaba, que le necesitaba, que lo añoraba, y nada podía hacer, lloro su muerte y lloro de ira, porque en algún lugar de esos 9 reinos, la asesina de su hermano, vivía tranquila

-Heimdall, abre el Bifrost –El guardián de la entrada le miro tan impasivo y tranquilo como siempre, el príncipe ese día lucia distinto, agresivo, serio, como aquellos días en que era joven e impulsivo

-A donde se dirige príncipe –pregunto el guardián de la puerta, olvidando por un momento que tanta formalidad no se asomaba a su relación

-Midgard –murmuro apenas colocándose en su lugar, el guardián bajo del pedestal y camino hacia el

-¿Crees en verdad que es una buena idea? –pregunto, ya con más confianza

-Lo es –su tono de voz sonó áspero, agrio y lleno de odio, lo era, era la mejor de las ideas, el mejor de los castigos

Jane aguardaba cada día por el regreso prometido de dios del trueno, se sentía afligida en ocasiones, queriendo seguir los consejos tan locos de Darcy, que le decía que debería estar acostada en una cama comiendo helado y mirando películas románticas y cursis, pero se auto convencía que el asgardiano volvería por ella, para estar juntos, se decía a si misma que las razones para tardar un mes en volver se debían a que tenía que resolver asuntos en Asgard, además la última vez había tardado casi 2 años en volver, que debía seguramente estar llorando la muerte de su hermano –muerte que ella realmente no lamentaba –había estado de acuerdo con Selvigh, Gracias a Dios Loki había muerto

-Te buscan –escucho la voz de Darcy retumbar en las paredes, después de abrir la puerta de ese departamento que rentaban en Inglaterra, no se había querido mover de ahí, ante la insistente idea de hacerle fácil a Thor encontrarla por si volvía, era absurdo lo sabía, si cambiaba de casa, Heimdall se lo haría saber al joven príncipe

-¿Quién? –volteo el rostro sin interés, Darcy ya se había movido del umbral y le daba una imagen completa de su visitante, rubio, alto, ojos azules

-¡THOR! –grito de emoción levantándose de la mesa y corriendo a abrazarlo, abrazo que fue de inmediato correspondido, aunque lo sintió ligeramente frio, quizá solo era su imaginación

-¡volviste! –se separó sonriendo con verdadera emoción y felicidad, Thor acuno su mejilla con una de sus grandes manos y asintió

-Eh venido por ti, para hacerte mi reina –Jane se emocionó ante tales palabras, quizá no era la declaración de amor ni la pedida de matrimonio que se esperaba, pero estaba emocionada, sería la reina de Asgard, la pareja oficial de Thor

-¿Qué debo llevar? –sonrió con emoción, tanta que no noto cuando Thor giro los ojos con hastió

-Nada, todo lo que necesitas está en el castillo –se despidieron de Darcy y salieron a la calle, donde Thor pidió a Heimdall que abriera el portal, viajando de vuelta a Asgard, cuando el jalón y luego el vértigo del viaje por el Bifrost hubo concluido y sus piernas tocaron el suelo, volvió a sonreír, de verdad adoraba ese viaje, y ahora le gustaba aún más, volvía para quedarse a un lado de Thor, para siempre

Jane estaba maravillada, los días antes de la boda Thor se había comportado, tan tierno, caballeroso y amoroso con ella y eso parecía realmente un sueño, un cuento de hadas, un magnifico relato que le decía que era el momento de ser feliz, aunque extrañada por la pronta celebración –ya que la muerte de madre de todo y de Loki estaban cercanas – dejo que todo se llevara a cabo con 'naturalidad', ella no hacia ningún preparativo, apenas y decidía las cosas pero no le importaba en absoluto, el día de la boda fue perfecto y hermoso, uso un hermoso vestido de túnica blanca, con strapples y manga larga, las mangas parecían tejidas a mano, con un hermoso acabado en grecas echo con hilo de oro, la caída era como el de pétalos de rosa, varias capas que quedaban hermosas (disculpen si soy mala describiendo vestidos xD) Odín la entrego, Thor sonreía con verdadera felicidad esperándola en el altar, todo fue perfecto, a eso se vino la celebración de la boda, semanas de fiestas y celebraciones, por todo el reino, los asgardianos buscaban siempre excusas para tomar y celebrar, eso no era extraño, además, era la boda del dios del trueno príncipe de Asgard, era completamente normal que durara tanto y fuera tan ostentosa

Y estaban ahí 2 semanas después de su boda, y Jane no notaba ningún cambio en Thor, salvo que algunas noches no dormía con ella, que se escapaba para hacer quien sabe que cosas, a veces escuchaba decir a Volstagg que iba a la habitación de Loki a llorarle y ella no quería hostigarlo con eso, pero ese día, ese día era el que rompería toda su felicidad de un solo tajo.

Era de mañana, cuando estiro la mano se dio cuenta que su ahora marido no se encontraba en la cama, su lado de la misma se sentía frio, se incorporó suspirando, había pasado la celebración de la boda y todo estaba en calma en Asgard hasta ahora, esa debía ser la semana que tomarían Thor y ella para la luna de miel, un momento que le causaba emoción, para que negarlo, así era, pero Jane se había dado cuenta que Thor no hablaba del tema, sacudió su cabeza alejando ideas tontas, seguramente todo sería una sorpresa, se levantó cuando las damas tocaron a su puerta, las 4 jóvenes que se dedicaban a atenderla entraron en la habitación, le prepararon el baño y la vistieron adecuadamente, a veces cuando hablaban en noruego, creía que se burlaban de ella y hacían comparaciones entre ella y Loki –Thor había asignado a las anteriores damas de Loki para que atendieran a su esposa –varias veces le comento a Thor ese sentimiento

'No les hagas caso Jane, solo murmuran de lo que le paso al príncipe de Asgard, es todo, aun es una noticia aquí' –le había respondido Thor, con una sonrisa y el consuelo de un abrazo, ella le creyó, pero las mujeres seguían mirándola, como si la estudiaran, como si pudiera entender entre los cuchicheos y lo distinto del idioma que realmente lo que hacían las 4 sirvientas era solo compararla con su antiguo amo Loki, algún par de veces creyó entender que decían que ella era apenas un grano de arena aun lado de la arrasadora hermosura de su antiguo amo, pero lo descarto

Cuando las jóvenes terminaron de arreglarla, salió de su habitación para desayunar con Thor, lo hacía desde el primer día que había llegado a ese lugar, cuando apenas se adentró en el inmenso comedor del palacio solo encontró a Odín sentado en la silla principal de la hermosa y larga mesa

-Buenos Días –saludo mirándole y llevándose con elegancia propia del Padre de todo una uva a la boca saboreándola

-Buenos días –saludo -¿Dónde está Thor? –pregunto a padre de todo cuando un par de sillas alejada de él tomaba asiento, enseguida las criadas le sirvieron los alimentos

-¿No te lo dijo? –Menciono Odín y por un momento juro que había sido la burlona voz de Loki la que le contestaba–Salió a Vanahiem a ver a Hogun –Odín dejo de comer por un momento para observarla

-No me dijo nada –bajo Jane la cabeza – ¿Tardara? –la alzo para observar a Odín

-No creo, estará aquí para la tarde –Odín se levantó, despidiéndose de Jane y dejando sola desayunando que un poco decepcionada dejo casi toda la comida en el plato, pero comprendía, Thor tenia asuntos que arreglar

Llego la tarde, ya había paseado por los jardines y había comido en la terraza de su habitación, estaba realmente aburrida y no encontraba nada más que hacer, comenzó a explorar el castillo, un sentimiento de vergüenza le inundo al darse cuenta que no se había tomado la molestia de conocer su nuevo hogar, más decidida comenzó a explorar el lugar, cuartos, pasillos, salones, todo le maravillaba, antes solo había entrado a la biblioteca, la sala del trono y sus aposentos, después de un rato de vagar se comenzaba a sentir perdida, si realmente lo estaba, estaba perdida, y no sabía cómo volver a su cuarto ni mucho menos llegar al jardín, siguió caminando cuando al final de uno de los inmensos pasillos encontró una puerta, al parecer otra habitación, la puerta era de unos 3 metros de alto, parecía echa de oro, con hermosas grecas y grabados que no supo descifrar, la empujo suavemente para abrirla, la puerta cedió y cuando entro se encontró con una hermosa cama con dosel, largas cortinas verdes colgaban, la colcha era verde y tenía un hermoso bordado echo con hilos de oro, dio un vistazo, había un sillón tapizado en negro y junto a él una mesita, la cama se encontraba a la derecha pegada a la pared con un par de mesitas de noche a cada lado, al otro lado estaba un balcón que daba una hermosa vista a uno de los jardines, a un costado de la cama estaba un escritorio y cerca de la puerta de la entrada estaba otra puerta mas esta de dos metros de alto, la abrió, encontrándose con un hermoso baño, lo cerro, parecía que tenía mucho tiempo de no ser usado, cuando salió y miro al frente noto algo extraño, una puerta que no había al parecer visto antes a un lado del escritorio, la puerta era de madera, la observo intrigada, juraba que no la había visto cuando entro en el lugar, se acercó hasta ella tomo el pomo y lo giro con lentitud, cuando la puerta cedió se maravilló, era una habitación inmensa era aún más grande que la biblioteca del palacio, era 3 veces más grande que la habitación que compartía con Thor, enormes estantes se miraban por todos lados, repletos de libros, no cabía ni un libro más ahí, había un pequeño sillón parecido al que estaba en la habitación, junto a él, había una mesita donde reposaba un solo libro con cubierta negra de cuero y una pequeña lámpara, toda la habitación estaba perfectamente iluminada adecuada para que la persona para la que estaba destinada pudiera leer con tranquilidad, se adentró, y llego hasta el pequeño sillón sentándose en él, tomo el pequeño libro que estaba y lo miro, no había un título, cuando lo abrió, se impresiono por lo que venía escrito solo un par de palabras

'Loki Odinson Laufeyson'

Comenzó a ojearlo, a leer cada una de las palabras que Loki había escrito en ese diario, todas y cada una de esas letras le transmitirán el sentir del dios de las mentiras, le mostraba un sentimiento que parecía a simple vista no existir, el dolor que embriagaba a Loki, estaba escrito hasta un poco antes de irse de Asgard, antes de que cayera por el Bifrost, antes de que llegara a querer dominar la tierra, y por un momento Jane pensó que Loki si tenía sentimientos, cuando llego a la última hoja de ese libro encontró algo que le destrozo el corazón, la última hoja en blanco, justo al final de aquel libro y justo en medio estaba escrito algo, la letra no era de Loki, no se asemejaba, la letra de Loki era elegante, fluida, esta era un tanto tosca y parecía escrita con desesperación, escrito al final y con la letra de Thor, y que ella no supo distinguir de quien era estaba:

'Te amo, Loki'

El sonido de la puerta azotándose a un lado de ella le hizo distraerse tirando el libro al suelo

Había llegando de Vanahiem a eso de las 5 de la tarde, hubiera preferido quedarse con Hogun antes que regresar a la compañía de Jane, aunque había estado pensando desde hace un par de días que quizá no debía estar pensando en vengarse de ella, que quizá ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo que había sucedido con Loki, con su madre y todo lo concerniente a Malekith, camino por uno de los pasillos y se detuvo a preguntarle a un guardia

-¿Has visto a mi esposa? –pregunto

-La vieron cerca de la habitación del príncipe Loki, su alteza –Thor sintió algo acido subir por su estómago hasta su garganta, y comenzó a correr hacia el cuarto que representaba para él un santuario, el único recuerdo que había dejado su difunto hermano, la ira le lleno más cuando hubo llegado y noto que la puerta estaba abierta, no la encontró ahí y entonces observo la puerta de madera entre abierta, el santuario de Loki, su lugar favorito, aquel que él le había regalado cuando hubo cumplido 16 años, la biblioteca que a petición de el su padre había mandado a hacer para Loki, cuando entro la encontró ahí, con el diario de Loki entre sus manos, el diario que el por respeto no había leído y que ella ojeaba sin vergüenza alguna

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Jane volteo a mirarle tirando el diario al suelo y levantándose del sillón con las manos pegadas a su pecho

-Y-yo…no-nada, d-de quien es esta habitación –pregunto atemorizada por la mirada de Thor, pensaba que en cualquier momento el Dios del trueno le gritaría

-Es la habitación de Loki, este cuarto fue echo especialmente para él, fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte –Thor seguía mirándola, su voz le congelaba el alma y su ojos azules le apuñalaban podía sentirlo

-¿Y todos estos libros? –pregunto

-Yo le traje todos y cada uno de los viajes a los que padre me llevaba, siempre le traía uno para que estuviera feliz –Thor no entendía porque respondía a sus preguntas, pero así lo hacia

-Bueno, no te incomodara si yo vengo aquí a leer de vez en cuando verdad, al fin y al cabo Loki Gracias a dios ya está muerto –Jane le sonrió levantando el diario y dejándolo sobre la mesita para después acercarse a Thor para abrazarle, este enloqueció al escucharla, el pensamiento que tenía antes, ese que había cruzado su mente, que le decía que tenía que perdonar a Jane murió, la tomo del brazo muchísimo antes de que ella llegara a él y le abrazara, la jalo con brusquedad fuera de la biblioteca, y del cuarto, este lo cerro con llave

-Escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a entrar al cuarto de mi hermano –Jane le miraba aterrada, su voz, sus ojos, todo decía que quería matarla en ese instante, se aterro, y no entendía que había sucedido, solo había echo un comentario

-Si –murmuro apenas, y el dios del trueno la soltó alejándose de ahí, Jane se sentía mal, triste, había metido la pata con su esposo y todo por un idiota comentario, tenía que pedirle perdón, pero no sabía como

Los días siguientes Thor no se había querido topar con Jane ni un momento, y ella no había tenido nunca la oportunidad de pedirle una disculpa por lo que al parecer había echo, aquella tarde se encontraba en los jardines paseando cuando se encontró a los 4 guerreros

-Princesa –menciono Frandal tomando la mano de la joven y besándola

-¿Han visto a Thor? –pregunto un poco angustiada, ya no dormía con ella, y las pocas veces que lo veía era cuando entrenaba o comían acompañados de Odín y Thor siempre permanecía alejado de ella

-No, creímos que tú lo tendrías muy ocupado –menciono el rubio con voz jocosa, imaginando que ambos no saldrían de la habitación hasta consumar el matrimonio

-No, nosotros…aun…no –musito con vergüenza, sobre todo al estar revelando cosas tan personales, se sentía mal, como mujer, no había tenido noche de bodas, luna de miel, vaya no había tenido contacto físico de ningún tipo

-A estado actuando muy diferente, no lo han notado –Volstagg miro a Jane extrañado, Frandal miro a Sif que negó y Hogun llevo una mano a su mentón analizando a su compañero que minutos antes había visto salir a caballo

-No, nosotros no hemos visto nada raro en él, es el de siempre –contesto Lady Sif, y Jane sabía que eran verdad sus palabras, porque parecía que la mujer sentía cierta satisfacción en hacerle saber que para con ellos, Thor era el mismo amable y entusiasta de siempre

-Bueno, gracias –se retiró del lugar directo a su habitación, quizá solo se estaba haciendo ideas sola, Thor solamente estaba enfadado con ella por haber dicho aquello de su hermano, además aún estaba intrigada por saber quién más había conocido la habitación de Loki y había escrito estas palabras en el diario del mismo

-¡Thor! –grito cuando lo vio caminar a paso lento muy cerca de ella, el rubio volteo su vista y le miro, no hubo una sonrisa como antes la había

-Hola –solo contesto

-Te he estado buscando, ¿dónde estabas? –hizo un mohín molesta

-Salí a montar a caballo –contesto, seco y frio

-podías haberme dicho, te hubiera acompañado –dijo Jane, queriendo acercase a abrazarlo

-No se me ocurrió, ahora debo hacer algo importante –dio media vuelta muchísimo antes de que Jane pudiera rodearlo con sus brazos, la joven se quedó ahí, parada, estupefacta y sin saber que decir, dolida, angustiada y triste ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando a su esposo? Y ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella? ¿Qué había más importante que pasar tiempo con su esposa?

Thor llego a la tumba de su madre, más bien al monumento en nombre de la misma, porque tumba como tal no existía una

-Madre, eh traído a Asgard a la causante de tu muerte, yo sé que la defendiste, y que no te arrepientes de haber dado tu vida por la de ella, pero ella no lo merecía, tú y Loki murieron por su culpa, sus manos están manchadas con su sangre –se dejó caer arrodillado –Madre ¿Qué debo hacer? Ella desencadeno todo este caos, yo sé que ella no buscaba encontrarse con el Aether, sé que ella no lo pido, pero…pero ella, fue por ella que tú y Loki murieron, que los perdí, que perdí a Loki, lo amo madre, tarde me di cuenta de que amo a Loki y ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea odiarla a ella, se que estarías molesta al saber que me case con ella para hacerla pagar, pero tenía que vengarme, tengo que encontrar un consuelo a este dolor tan intenso que tengo dentro de mí, lo siento madre, pero ella merece algo de dolor por lo que les hizo a mi hermano y a ti –acaricio la inscripción del monumento y permaneció un rato ahí, cuando la noche cayo, retomo el camino hacia la habitación de Loki que desde el día en que Jane había pisado la misma permanecía cerrada y solo el tenía la llave de la puerta, se adentró, se quitó el peto, botas, capa y muñequeras y se acostó en la cama, abrazando una almohada se dejó dominar por el sueño

Mientras tanto Jane permanecía acostada en la cama observando el lugar vacío de Thor, cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero sintiendo el temor de que eso fuera así todos los días, el miedo de tener que lidiar con la indiferencia de Thor, con su frialdad, su distanciamiento que al parecer, solo se presentaba para con ella

¿Qué había echo para que Thor la tratara así? porque se negaba a creer que el dar gracias a que Loki estuviera muerto, fuera tan grave

Estaba muy equivocada

Continuara…

* * *

Eso fue todo

Espero les guste y me lo demuestren con un comentario o me digan 'es una porqueria borralo' sea cual sea el caso yo las complacere :3


	2. Alive

¡Hola bellas! Les traigo cap nuevo, y cosas tristes (?)

Solo espero en dios no me quieran matar cuando terminen de leer este capitulo...

Dos anuncios insgnificantes y comenzamos :3

**Si nombre a algun 'reino' mal, me disculpo, lo siento apenas voy aprendiendo los nombres de los reinos y me queme mi cerebro ****LAS QUIERO enserio a todas las que me dejaron un lindo comentario las adoro  
**

**Advertencias:** El siguiente capitulo puede contener mucho odio hacia Thor, pero no lo pude evitar, porque sinceramente el hombre me saca de quicio y quice hacerlo sufrir un ratito mas

Ya ponganse a leer...al final les cuento un chisme

* * *

–Alive

Thor, comenzaba a experimentar de lo que se trataba una rutina, desde el alba hasta el anochecer cada uno de los días transcurridos desde la muerte de su amado hermano lo único que hacía era trabajo, viajar entre los mundos, tratar la paz con ellos y controlar las revueltas que se habían originado, una vez mas

Por las noches no dormía, no lograba conciliar el sueño, recordando constantemente las ultimas palabas de su hermano, sintiendo el dolor agudo que le atravesaba el corazón cada que volvían a su mente ese 'Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento' y era el, el que lo lamentaba, por haber arrastrado a su hermano a una misión suicida, con el afán de salvar a una mujer que no lo merecía

-Lo siento –murmuro parado frente a aquella ventana enorme, mirando la luna, comparándola con la piel de Loki, tan blanca y ahora, tan inalcanzable

-Loki – y a cambio de eso y para mitigar su dolor, murmuraba el nombre de su querido hermano por cada rincón de ese inmenso castillo, jurando algunas veces escuchar la risa traviesa que se escapaba de sus labios cada que hacia una travesura, jurando verlo algunas veces correr por los pasillos, alucinando con escuchar que lo llamaba, pero él lo sabía, todo era producto de su necesidad, de la necesidad de tenerlo entre sus brazos una vez más y protegerlo de todo y de todos

-Lo siento Loki –murmuro una última vez, con la voz quebrada por el llanto que empezaba a surgir, una vez más como muchas ya antes, camino por la enorme habitación, su antigua habitación, esa a la que tampoco había permitido que Jane entrara, porque eso significaba dejarla llenarse de recuerdos felices, recuerdos que solo le pertenecían a él y a su amado hermano

Camino con el torso desnudo y solo un pantalón negro para dormir, hasta la enorme cama con doseles y cortinas rojas que caían hasta el suelo, se dejó caer sobre la colcha dorada y se quedó ahí quieto, deseando que el sueño le viera pronto y ver a Loki en sus sueños, entre sus brazos, a salvo, después de unos minutos logro dormir por fin, pero esa noche lo acompaño el Loki de sus pesadillas, ese que se lanzaba con fiereza a protegerle, era el Loki que lloraba pidiendo perdón

-¡No! –grito en sueños y se escuchó el eco en toda la habitación, se removía sobre las sabanas, enrollándolas en sus piernas, sudaba, lloraba y se quejaba

-No lo hice por el –escucho al Loki de su pesadilla y vio como levantaba la mano y le acariciaba el rostro, su piel estaba fría, fría como la muerte que en ese momento lo reclamaba

-¡NOO! –volvió a gritar en sueños, llorando, gimiendo de dolor, porque hasta ahí lo perdería

-Lo hice por ti –escucho decir, y experimento una ligera gloria en medio de todo ese dolor y sufrimiento, su hermanito se levantaba un poco y besaba sus labios, pero esa gloria se esfumo cuando el tacto le quemo y dolió tanto como si fuera real, le avisaba con un beso que se iba

-¡NOOOO! –volvió a gritar y fue cuando se despertó, llorando, sudado, con la respiración alterada y las manos apretando con fiereza las sabanas, esa pesadilla fue aun peor que las anteriores, en las otras solo se desintegraba antes de poder salvarle

-Thor… ¿Thor eres tú? ¿Estás bien? –escucho que tocaban la puerta, segundos después la misma se abrió y Jane se adentró en la habitación, había escuchado los gritos de su esposo desde la habitación que supuestamente compartían ambos, le extraño escuchar la voz de su marido en medio de todo ese silencio que albergaba la noche, porque supuestamente en ese momento se encontraba en una viaje a Nidavellir

-Jane… -murmuro con la voz rota, con los ojos rojos y los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, la mujer se acercó hasta la cama a paso apresurado, se sentó sobre ella y dulcemente limpio las lágrimas producto de la pesadilla

-Pensé que estabas en Nidavellir –menciono la castaña y Thor suspiro, apartándose del tacto cariñoso de su mujer

-Llegue hace un rato –mentía, tenía horas de haber vuelto –no quería despertarte, así que vine directo a mi habitación –otra mentira, le importaba poco despertarla, solamente no quería verla

-No importa, me hubiera gustado recibirte –menciono comprensiva

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Thor con voz grave, esa voz tan dura y fría que solo usa cuando tiene que llevar a cabo esas negociaciones hostiles –la guerra-

-Te escuche desde nuestra habitación, gritabas una y otra vez, me preocupe…pensé que estaba soñando, hasta que seguí los gritos hasta este lugar ¿tuviste una pesadilla? –Que si la tuvo, fue el peor sueño que haya podido experimentar en sus siglos de vida

-No debiste preocuparte, vuelve a dormir –murmuro con enfado, Jane lo capto

-¿Soñaste que me perdías? –Murmuro la mujer enternecida –Oh Thor, tranquilo aquí estoy –le abrazo y Thor sintió la ira llenarle una vez más, la estúpida mujer no sabía de lo que hablaba

-Por favor –murmuro lo más cortes que pudo, apartándola con suavidad y no con la violencia que hubiera querido –vete a dormir –Jane le miro

-Ven conmigo a nuestra habitación, ahí estarás mas cómodo –le sonrió y Thor suspiro, hartándose de tanta insistencia

-Oh si quieres yo –le corto el dialogo casi de inmediato

-No -gruño con enfado –vamos –se levantó, se colocó una playera y camino con su 'esposa' fuera de la habitación, camino con ella hasta adentrarse a la otra, Jane se descalzo las pantuflas y se quitó la pequeña bata, develando el camisón color crema que portaba, se metió en la cama e invito a Thor que renuente se metió bajo las sabanas, dándole la espalda a la mujer y manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de ella, la cama era inmensa así que no hubo problema, Jane que deseaba reconfortarlo intento abrazarle, Thor la aparto alejándose aún más hasta la esquina de la cama, Jane ya no insistió mas

Esa noche, otra vez apareció Loki en los sueños de Thor, ese Loki tenía una herida en su vientre abierta y sangrante, y miraba a Thor desde el pie de la cama, con los ojos apagados, pero con una mirada de reproche, como si indignado, no pudiera creer que Thor compartiera cama con esa

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente Thor no estaba ahí con ella, estaba sola una vez más en la inmensa cama, a comparación de otros días en los que la tristeza le había llenado sintió enfado, ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de la actitud de Thor para con ella, dejándola dormir sola, yéndose por días, y cuando regresaba era siempre en la madrugada, y durmiendo en otra habitación

-Buenos días alteza –saludaron las cuatro chicas que se dedicaban a atenderla cuando cruzaron la puerta de la habitación

-¿Y el príncipe Thor? –se atrevió a preguntar

-Está en los jardines alteza –murmuro una de ellas, casi podía jurar que se burlaba de ella por no saber esa información –se resignó y espero a que el baño estuviera listo

-Buenos días –saludo cuando cruzo la puerta del inmenso comedor esa mañana, portaba un vestido de satín color olivo, de mangas largas, largo hasta el piso, zapatillas de tacón color oro, un collar sencillo de oro, pulseras y traía el cabello recogido en una coleta, camino hasta llegar a la mesa y su enfado aumento al notar que Thor, comía ahí tranquilamente no la había esperado

-Buenos días –saludo padre de todo, que se notaba más serio y frio que otros días

-Buenos días –saludo también Thor que en ese momento se llevaba un pedazo de pollo a la boca y seguía comiendo ignorando la mirada de reproche de la castaña, la joven se sentó frente a el, con la inmensa mesa entre ambos, quiso reclamarle, pero no lo haría, no haría un espectáculo frente a Odín

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, Jane había apenas podido comer algo de fruta sin que el coraje le afectara, cuando Odín se marchó, alegando que tenía asuntos que atender en Muspelheim ella se levantó furiosa azotando las manos en la mesa haciéndose apenas un poco de daño en las palmas

-¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? –le miro molesta

-En los jardines –contesto Thor sin dejar de comer

-Porque no me despertaste, podría haberte acompañado –se inclinó sobre la superficie de madera para mirarle, sintiendo indignación que el rubio siguiera comiendo sin remordimiento, ni siendo afectado por sus reclamos

-Estabas dormida, no te iba a despertar –le miro –además, no es como que deba mencionarte a todos los lugares a donde voy –la respuesta de Thor le hizo hervir la sangre

-¿¡QUE?! –Grito alterada –soy tu esposa, merezco consideración –gritoneo

-Baja la voz –pidió Thor ignorando su petición y sintiendo como toda la paciencia se le drenaba

-No hasta que me expliques que demonios pasa contigo –comenzaba a respirar de manera agitada, tenía las uñas clavadas en la mesa de roble y el rostro encendido por el enfado, miraba a Thor como si deseara matarle, el rubio suspiro, dejando de lado la comida, al fin y al cabo ya había perdido el apetito

-No me sucede nada –se levantó y camino unos pasos, un par de jóvenes sirvientas se acercaron a colocarle la hermosa capa roja

-Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a Nornheim –comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del comedor, entonces Jane sintió su paciencia irse al carajo y el enfado dominarla completamente

-¿Otro viaje? –se levantó apenas un poco el vestido para correr tras de Thor que ya caminaba por los largos pasillos

-Sí, otro, si no te has dado cuenta soy príncipe de Asgard y como tal tengo responsabilidades, supuse que lo sabrías el día que te casaste conmigo –no se detuvo, siguió caminando y en ningún momento la volteo a ver

-Supuse que pasaríamos tiempo juntos, entiendo tus responsabilidades pero… –Thor volvió a hablar

-Pues si las comprendes deja de reclamar –contesto tajante

-Merezco consideraciones, y algo de tu tiempo, soy tu esposa –grito una vez más, a Thor le estaban invadiendo las ganas de dejar de ser un caballero y callarla de una manera poco sutil

- Pues compórtate como tal –sonó tranquilo, eso era un avance –y permite que yo arregle los asuntos que tengo que arreglar con los 9 reinos –seguían caminando, cuando lo noto ya habían llegado a los jardines del palacio que daban a la entrada al puente del Bifrost

-En este momento no agradezco tanto la muerte de Loki –gran error –quizá con el aquí, él se hubiera encargado de estas cosas –cada palabra hacia que Thor terminara de enfadarse y mandara a la cortesía de paseo –pero está muerto, Gracias a Dios –termino

-Vuelve a repetirlo –la voz de Thor sonó tan grave y fría que la hizo temblar del susto, sus ojos ya no eran un lago tranquilo, era un mar inquieto y furioso, la sostuvo de la muñeca con tal fuerza que le lastimaba marcando sus dedos en la piel pálida de la chica dejándole seguramente un moretón, Jane gimió de dolor y miedo

-Agradezco que Loki esté muerto –dijo con seguridad aunque por dentro estuviera aterrada, quería infligir dolor en Thor, que no solo ella se quedara con ese dolor de sentirse tan rechazada por el rubio, Thor dejo ir toda la racionalidad al infierno y soltó todo aquello que tuvo guardado en su corazón desde el día que su hermano murió

-Yo lo lamento tanto, porque si él estuviera vivo yo no tendría que estar casado contigo –Jane abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos –Amo a Loki, lo extraño, lo añoro –la miro a los ojos, esos ojos que se llenaban de dolorosas y gruesas lagrimas –y lo preferirá por encima de ti una y mil veces, porque él es mucho mejor que tú, no hay punto de comparación –no había terminado de hablar cuando sintió el golpe en su mejilla, una fuerte cachetada que le hizo voltear el rostro apenas un poco, no le dolió, ya nada de parte de ella le podría lastimar, Jane le miraba dolida, lastimada, enfadada y con el orgullo pisoteado, Thor tan solo suspiro extendió el brazo llamando al Mioljnir y cuando este llego, se alejó volando de ahí directo a Nornhiem, lejos de ella, estaría fuera una semana y lo agradecía tanto

Jane permanecía ahí parada, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y el corazón hecho pedazos, pedazos que se clavaban en su pecho y apenas le dejaban respirar, entonces lo recordó el diario de Loki y lo que había leído en una anotación del mismo

_Madre me ha dicho que la línea de sucesión recae ahora en mí, que soy el legítimo heredero de Asgard, sé que quizá debería sentirme feliz, pero no lo estoy, Padre está durmiendo, Madre está demasiado preocupada por él y yo, yo solo puedo pensar en Thor y como lo esté pasando en Midgard, lo extraño, lo extraño demasiado, mi intención solo era probarle a padre el valioso hijo que yo soy, y ahora Thor fue desterrado, desterrado y no sé cuándo volverá, sé que quizá estas palabras jamás las pronunciare y se quedaran en este papel, pero no puedo evitar confesarlo ahora, cuando lo tengo tan lejos y lo añoro tanto, amo a Thor, pero quizá sea algo, que el jamás notara, es tan torpe que seguramente así será _

Después de eso Loki siguió escribiendo solo un par de cosas referentes a ella y como Thor se había enamorado, y como el tenia ahora el corazón destrozado

-Tengo que ir por ese diario –murmuro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y comenzaba a caminar por los enormes y largos pasillos, levantándose el vestido para poder caminar más rápido, tardo aproximadamente 10 minutos en llegar a la habitación de Loki, la enorme puerta de oro le daba la bienvenida, olvido que Thor era el único que contaba con la llave de esa habitación, la misma que le había prohibido visitar tiempo atrás, pero se sorprendió cuando noto la puerta ligeramente abierta, ¿Quién más podría estar ahí dentro?

Empujo la puerta con suavidad, para que no emitiera ese rechinido delator, se encamino dentro de la habitación, suspiro por un segundo con tranquilidad, nada estaba fuera de lugar, el escritorio, la cama tendida perfectamente, la puerta del balcón cerrado, el sillón, la mesita de té, todo estaba en su lugar, pero había una luz que salía desde la puerta de madera aun lado del escritorio, camino tratando de no hacer ruido y abrió apenas un poco la puerta y lo que vio la dejo sin habla

-¿Loki? –gimió sorprendida y se llevó una mano a la boca, el hechicero que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en el pequeño sillón de cuero negro y leía uno de sus amados libros volteo a mirarla

-¿Qué haces aquí? –se levantó de golpe y saco la daga que su hermano le había dado en ese viaje en el que la única misión era salvar a la midgardiana

-T-tú…tú estás vivo –tartamudeo y Loki no puedo evitar rodar los ojos

-Sí, realmente los humanos son creaturas tontas –contesto –que no me ves…estoy aquí –sonrió con burla

-Pero tú estabas muerto, Thor y yo, te vimos morir –se quiso acercar a el tocarle, verificar que en realidad era Loki y no una ilusión, el moreno se apartó de ella, no queriendo percibirla en ningún sentido, de por sí ya sentía el aire enviciado por su presencia

-No me toques –gruño como si de un gato se tratara, apartándose de ella, y mirándole con el ceño fruncido

-¿Cómo es que estas vivo? –lo observo de pies a cabeza, portaba el traje que le había visto aquel día en Savartalfhiem, con la diferencia que portaba la hermosa capa verde a sus espaldas

-No es algo que te interese –contesto Loki más tranquilo, volviendo a su posee orgullosa de siempre, Jane sentía que se iba a desmayar tubo que sostenerse de uno de los enormes libreros para no caer, todo le daba vueltas y comenzaba a sentir que se desvanecía

-¡Basta Loki! –grito con todas sus fuerzas, al otro extremo de la habitación Loki tan solo le miraba, era excepcional al parecer, se había dado cuenta que su malestar era causado por el, comenzó a tomar un par de libros de los estantes, y el pequeño diario de la mesita de té que estaba aún lado del sillón

-Quiero que te vayas –gimió Jane llevando una mano a su boca, ahora le atacaban unas horribles ganas de vomitar

-Es lo que intento –contesto Loki, terminando de coger un pequeño montoncito de libros, eran aproximadamente unos 10

-Sabes de lo que hablo –gimió –quiero que te largues de Asgard –grito como pudo, sintiendo algo atorarse en su garganta, comenzó a sudar frio, el piso de la habitación giraba, no aguantaría mas

-¿Me corres de mi hogar? –fingió indignación

-Detén esto, detenlo y lárgate o le diré a Thor…TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO –lo último lo grito tan segura que ella misma se sorprendió, quería escucharse así, al fin y al cabo, tenía que ganarle al dios de las mentiras, y al mirarle a los ojos se dio cuenta que lo había logrado

-Tu hermano…no estará feliz que lastimes a su esposa –comenzaba a respirar con regularidad, mentía, estaba mintiendo muy bien, Loki en cambio permanecía ahí parado, con los libros entre sus manos y la mirada perdida, recordando los acontecimientos recientes, Thor lo había sacado de su celda para salvarla a ELLA, Thor había arriesgado su seguridad por esa, Thor se había casado con ella cuando su supuesta muerta aún estaba reciente, claro, a Thor no le había dolido absolutamente nada su perdida

-No te atreverías –trato de sonar tranquilo, en su interior su corazón era apretado con tal fuerza que se sentía destrozado

-Si no quiere que lo haga suéltame, y si intentas matarme, él lo sabrá, y te odiara, te odiara más de lo que ya lo hace –lo grito con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron, Loki desvaneció el hechizo sobre ella, guardo la daga en su funda, tomo el montón de libros y se fue de ahí, cuando paso a un lado de ella, apenas fue capaz de pronunciar un 'perra' muy agudo, Jane sabía que se largaría lo más pronto posible, pero tenía que evitar el encuentro entre ambos, el encuentro de ese amor que le estaba quemando el alma, los hermanos se amaban, ella lo sabía y tenía que evitar que ese amor, se volviera verdadero

Habían pasado apenas 3 días desde su encuentro con Jane, aquella tarde Loki había quitado el hechizo que le daba la apariencia de Odín, sabía que su hermano estaba en ese momento en Nornhiem, no tendría problema con volverse a escapar aquel día por los muchos pasadizos que conocía en Asgard, tal vez volvería a Jotunhiem aunque no creía que fuera recibido de una manera cordial, se colocó una capa con capucha color negro, larga hasta arriba de los tobillos, la capucha le cubría los cabellos y un poco el rostro, él podía observar perfectamente, en ese momento se coló en los pasillos del palacio sin ser visto por ninguno de los guardias que lo custodiaban, camino hasta las caballerizas, tomo uno de los caballos de Thor, nadie sospecharía, quizá creerían que el dios del trueno había vuelto, no podía tomar a su hermoso caballeo negro, sería demasiado obvio, cuando estaba saliendo con el caballo sujeto por las riendas una voz le detuvo

-Loki, a donde vas con tanta prisa –levanto apenas un poco la mirada para observar al guardián ahí parado frente a él, aquel moreno que no se alejaba de la Bifrost en ningún momento

-Heimdall –murmuro mirando a todos lados, esperando que los guardias le rodearan en cualquier momento, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando observo que seguían siendo solo ellos dos

-¿Dónde vas Loki? –le pregunto y el moreno solo pudo morder sus labios, no podría contra Heimdall

-Lo he visto todo Loki, absolutamente todo, alguna vez Volstagg te lo dijo, puedo ver una gota de roció caer a más de mil mundos de distancia, y aunque avece seas capaz de alejarte de mi mirada, está siempre vuelve a ti, además no hay cosa que Odín no me comente–le quito las riendas de las manos y devolvió al caballo a su establo

-Ven, hablemos en otro lugar –jalo a Loki dentro del castillo una vez más, el moreno estaba desorientado, si no era para matarlo, entonces que esperaba el guardián de él, lo que Loki no sabía es que, tanto como le había visto a él llorar lagrimas por Thor, el guardián había visto a Thor dejar escapar lagrimas por Loki y no era justo que esa situación siguiera de esa manera

Se resignó y se dejó guiar por el hasta su habitación, donde Jane ya no se encontraba y estaba cerrada con seguro una vez más, el hechicero logro forzar la cerradura como muchas veces antes, y se adentraron

-Te ayudare a escapar…pero primero tienes que escucharme –dijo el moreno cuando hubieron entrado y cerró la puerta

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? –Heimdall jamás había sido bueno con él, era más indiferente, por eso le extrañaba esa actitud

-Yo tengo mis razones, espera aquí –le sonó a una orden, como aquellas que da Odín, Loki no pudo más que resignarse y hacerle caso, era verdad el solo no podría salir de Asgard, se recostó en la cama cuando escucho que el guardián cerró la puerta se giró quedando acurrucado y en cuestión de minutos se había quedado dormido, soñando con Thor, como lo hacía hace varios meses y cada una de las noches

Thor llegaba de Nornhiem, el asunto no había tardado tanto como él lo hubiera supuesto, había apenas tardado 3 días en terminar de hacer negociaciones, estaba cansado, lleno de tierra y estaba ligeramente molesto, cuando cruzo el Bifrost lo primero que deseo fue tomarse un baño e irse a perder en la habitación de Loki como no hacia hace ya varios días

-Buenas tardes, Thor –le saludo el guardián

-Hola –saludo amablemente

-Thor –el rubio se detuvo para mirar al moreno que retiraba la espada y se acercaba a el

-¿Necesitas algo Heimdall? –de verdad quería tomar un baño y dormir

-Quisiera hablarte de algo –comento el moreno

-¿Podría ser después? –se sentía realmente sucio y cansado

-Sí, pero necesito que sea en el cuarto de Loki –Thor dio un pequeño brinco

-C-claro –murmuro y antes de que pudiera volar de vuelta al castillo escucho que el guardián le decía 'no olvides que yo observo todo'

-Su majestad –murmuro una de sus jóvenes sirvientas Jane apenas levanto la mirada, se encontraba en uno de los miles de jardines del palacio, sentada en el pasto bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol de cerezo, a unos metros de ella corría un pequeño riachuelo, la joven llego hasta ella e hizo una reverencia

-El príncipe Thor acaba de llegar de su viaje a Nornhiem –le menciono la joven de cabellos castaños cortos, ella se levantó entusiasmada, le había extrañado, pero entonces recordó su última discusión, agito la cabeza quizá solo había sido por el color del momento, todo lo que dijo Thor seguramente era producto de su propio enfado

-¿Dónde está? –dijo animada

-Se dirige a su habitación, pidió que le prepararan el baño –la mujer hizo una reverencia y Jane salió corriendo hacia la habitación que compartían, no lo encontró ahí, pensó que quizá estaba en la otra, en su habitación, camino y cuando llego lo encontró saliendo con el traje sencillo, que solo consistía en el peto, playera roja, pantalones color marino, las botas negra y sin la capa

-Jane –le miro alzando una ceja, pensó que la castaña no deseaba verlo jamás

-Thor, mi amor –Thor se sintió asqueado cuando le abrazo

-Me permites –ya no se molestó en sonar cortes, su voz sonó venenosa –iré al cuarto de Loki

-Pero…Thor…no…espera –le siguió por los pasillos no queriendo dejarlo ir, en algún momento de toda esa huida y persecución, Jane jalo a Thor a uno de los jardines

En la habitación de Loki, este aguardaba dormido sobre las hermosas colchas color esmeralda, las cortinas de la cama estaban corridas y de sus labios se escapó el nombre de Thor, el rubio ignorante de eso, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas separarse de su esposa, e irse al cuarto de su hermano a llorar su pena una vez mas

Ambos ignoran lo cerca que estan el uno del otro

_**Falta poco para el encuentro **_

Continuara…

* * *

**Ta-da~**

**Fin del capitulo 2  
**

**-Capitulo 3: Dejame amarte-  
**

**Heimdall reune a ambos hermanos, Thor no puede creer que su hermanito esta vivo, Loki no puede creer que Heimdall le engaño, Thor confiesa su amor, Loki se pone un poco necio, hacen el amor...Jane los ve  
**

**¿Que pasara ahora?  
**

* * *

**Heimdall es una celestina, solo por Thor...porque si...porque yo quice (?) xD  
**

* * *

**Hora de responder review:**

**ValeryVampire: Gracias por el comentario, espero te haya gustado la peli y te gustara este nuevo capitulo :3**

**Candylen: Que bueno que te encantara la peli, y mi fic! aqui esta el segundo cap, gracias por tu comentario  
**

**FanTD97: Paciencia, ya se viene todo el Thorki~**

**Karla Hummel-Kiryuu: Gracias por tu comentario ;w; me alegra que te gustara tanto, espero actualizar asi de pronto siempre n.n**

**Misty: Espero te haya gustado este cap...ya actualice :33  
**

**Naoki: Uu gracias! xD aqui esta la actualizacion n.n  
**

**fushiginashoujo: Creo que no hace falta aclararlo pero igual lo hare, Loki si aparecera, no, nomurio en este fic...hara cosas sucias con Thor no se puede morir aun (?) **

**kaoryciel94: Ok no lo borrare, que bueno que te gustara mi fic y no me gusta Lady Sif para plato de segunda mesa xD! por eso LOKI ESTA VIVO! y estara con Thor y asi, les tengo una sorpresa al final y espero les guste...gracias por leer y por tu comentario**

**Chidori xD: Aw yo tambient e adoro~ me alegra haber captado tus pensamientos telepaticamente y escribir esta cosa (?)hare sufrir mas a la perra, Thor ya no sufrira tanto, consumiran su amor, quiza mate a Jane, aun no lo decido y sobre todo gracias por fijarte en los detalles del cuarto de Loki lo hice con tanto pinche amor y solo como 3 personas les gusto xD! graciaspor ser una de ellas T_T  
**

**gatitokar95: No mueras, espero que te haya gustado n.n**

"Un pequeño regalito, despues de pensarlo mucho y que me lo pidieran decidi que si habra MPRG, sera Loki embarazadito y se vera precioso, espero les guste, y comiencen a decirme, de que sexo les gustaria el bebe y nombres

¿Me regalan un review o una simple mortal como yo no lo merece?


	3. Dejame amarte

¡Hola tarola! (?) Ok ya D: tengo que dejar de ver Los Simpson ._. les traigo capitulo nuevo ¡no estan felices! -vuela una plancha sobre su cabeza- AH D: no sean salvajes, si solo tarde como un mes ;-; bueno ya...

Me disculpo por la tardanza la inspiracion se me murio y realmente no sabia a bien como desarrollar todo esto al final borre las 3 hojas que tenia abanzadas y escribi todo este capitulo que me gusto muchisimo mas

**Advertencias: **OCC de parte de mis personajes, no se si es ligero o no xD!, muerte...¡aha! aun no, aun no, pero quiza pronto (?) este capitulo contiene Lemon, sexo, prau prau como quieran llamarlo, es algo candente, sucio y con un poquitin de lenguaje obsceno...asi que alejen a los niños...¡Con eso esta bien, suficiente!

Ponganse a leer, lo de mas se los digo como ya saben en notas finales

Las quiero

* * *

Déjame amarte 

Thor por fin había podido librarse de Jane, la chica insistía mucho en que quería hablar con el, para solucionar todo ese conflicto, disculparse y reparar su relación, Thor sabía que no había solución posible, en si no existía una relación como tal, él se había casado guiado por la venganza, la ira y el dolor

No había amor y dudo que alguna vez lo haya habido, pero con la esperanza de quitársela de encima había decidido decirle que estaba dispuesto a escucharle, pero tendría que ser mas tarde, después de hablar con Heimdall de aquella cosa tan importante que el misterioso guardián no había querido mencionarle en el Bifrost y que aparte le había ordenado exclusivamente hablar en la habitación de su hermanito

Jane accedió, mencionando que le esperaría en la habitación que compartían como matrimonio, que sin mucho exagerar Thor apenas había ocupado unas 5 veces, la joven científica tenía la intención de disculparse por lo que había dicho del difunto Loki, Thor tratando de sonar tranquilo pero con la ira bullendo en su pecho sugirió a la hipócrita chica que pidiera una disculpa a la tumba simbólica de su hermano, Jane accedió rápido y Thor lo noto, si ella haría eso solo era para complacerle, eso solo enfureció mas al dios del trueno y se fue

Thor retomo la marcha al cuarto de su hermano donde –según el –Heimdall le esperaba, intrigado por cualquier cosa que el guardián tuviera que decirle, camino por los largos e inmensos pasillos de ese castillo que llamaba hogar, sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando diviso la puerta de tres metros alzarse frente a él, un extraño nerviosismo le inundo, extrañado por sentir su corazón acelerarse y el estómago comprimirse, como si supiera que algo le esperaba en dicha habitación,

La sensación era semejante a cuando estaba junto a Loki apunto de librar una batalla, lleno de emoción pero al mismo tiempo angustiado porque no le arrebataran la única y más hermosa joya que el poseía, su hermano, se sentía extraño y lo atribuyo a lo que seguramente le diría Heimdall acerca de su sufrimiento y la manera tan poco cordial que el próximo rey de Asgard trataba a su esposa y futura reina

Saco la llave y la inserto en la cerradura, se extrañó pues el cerrojo no estaba puesto –la puerta estaba abierta –el enfado volvió a él, principalmente por recordar aquella vez que Jane había irrumpido en el que representaba para Thor un santuario, entro y el enfado se acrecentó, había un montón de libros sobre la mesita y el escritorio, las cortinas de la cama se encontraban corridas bloqueando la vista hacia el interior, la puerta del balcón estaba abierta haciendo bailar apenas de manera sutil las cortinas del dosel

Su enfado solo crecía al notar cada cosa fuera de lugar en el cuarto, camino azotando los pies, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de la enorme cama escucho algo que se movía sobre esta, escucho suspiros y un pequeño quejido que provenía del otro lado del dosel, alguien dormía en la cama de Loki y eso había sido el colmo, corrió las cortinas con cierta violencia, casi a punto de arrancarlas del dosel, pero nada lo preparo para lo que descansaba sobre las sabanas y se movía un poco violento sobre las mismas, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás cayendo de bruces al suelo

-L-loki –gimió aturdido, se levantó de un salto inmediatamente y corrió hasta la orilla de la cama, toco con su mejilla para asegurarse que no había enloquecido por completo y que había comenzado a alucinar con su hermano, estiro su mano, rozando la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, enseguida sintió la piel fría y aparto la mano asustado, el joven Jotun ante la caricia sintió la necesidad de despertarse, la breve calidez producto de la mano de Thor le pareció reconfortante lo suficiente para alejar esa horrenda pesadilla que tenía en ese momento, abrió lentamente los ojos, por un segundo la luz le molesto cegándolo momentáneamente ¿Qué diablos no había cerrado el dosel? Se preguntó, trato de enfocar la vista y de repente frente a él un par de ojos azules le miraban como un mar en calma

-¿Thor? –murmuro somnoliento, Thor sintió que esa alucinación se miraba tan real que seguramente se había vuelto loco por completo o alguien había diseñado una broma tan cruel que estaba dejando de ser graciosa

-¡¿Quién eres?! –rugió como si estuviera en la más brava de las batallas, enloquecido por la ira, no podía aceptar que alguien fuera lo suficientemente cruel para hacerle una broma usando el recuerdo de su hermano para ello, el aludido –Loki –se incorporó en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón y una de sus manos descansaba sobre sus tobillos mientras la otra tallaba uno de sus ojos, no parecía notar que Thor estaba a punto de mandarlo al Valhalla

-Responde… ¿Quién diablos eres? –gritoneo el rubio una vez más, sintiéndose más loco y perturbado, el joven no solo se parecía a Loki, se movía y actuaba como el, absolutamente todo

-Soy Loki Laufeyson, Príncipe de Jotunhiem –suspiro abrumadoramente tranquilo, Thor lo miro con los ojos desorbitados, apretando los dientes y alzando la mano, un segundo después el Mjiolnir ya se encontraba atravesando paredes para llegar hasta su mano

-No puede ser –grito alterado –tu estas…-se corrigió, el no podía ser –el está…-la voz se le estaba quebrando,

-Muerto –contesto Loki acomodándose de manera elegante un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, Thor hizo una expresión de tristeza que hizo a Loki sentir que le clavaban agujas en el pecho

-Sí, muerto…así que espero me digas quien eres antes de matarte y mandarte a Hel –contesto un poco más tranquilo, aun le afectaba que nombraran a su hermano como el difunto que era, al estar solo y recordarlo casi siempre se dejaba llevar por el llanto pero en esta ocasión primero debía matar al que se hacía pasar por su hermano por jugar y burlarse de el

-Soy Loki Laufeyson, un príncipe perdido, una reliquia robada, la sombra detrás de la enorme grandeza de mi hermano Thor –sonrió con la burla que le caracterizaba

-¡Deja de jugar! –grito Thor desesperado

-No lo estoy haciendo –y por primera vez después de toda esa platica, Loki se desesperó y grito perdiendo por completo la compostura, entonces Thor recordó al ver a Loki todas esas veces que le había echo enfadar cuando niños, el rostro de Loki se coloreaba de rojo, sus pálidas mejillas desaparecían para dar paso a un par de manzanas rojas, los ojos de Loki brillaban en un verde lleno de ira, sus dientes se apretaban y cerraba sus manos hasta casi hacer daño a sus palmas, y lo vio ahí, una vez más enfadado por su causa y algo en su corazón palpito tan fuerte y se estremeció de tal manera que solo puedo pensar que ese frente a él era su querido hermano menor

-Loki –le miro ya calmado y bajando el martillo a casi nivel del suelo, sosteniéndolo solo con la correa del mismo

-Thor –contesto el moreno que ya más tranquilo soltó un bufido y desvió la mirada

-Loki…como, ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? –dejo caer el pesado martillo que hizo un ruido sordo sobre los mosaicos del piso de la habitación y camino un par de pasos hasta quedar casi el filo del costado de la cama, se sentó sobre la misma y extendió una mano para tocar a su pequeño hermanito, Loki enseguida se arrastró un poco para alejarse de el

-No es…-fue interrumpido

-Yo te vi morir Loki, tu, tu moriste en mis brazos –la voz de Thor sonaba acongojada, su rostro se descompuso en una expresión de tristeza y miedo, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, a Loki le pareció que era un cachorro al cual le acaban de regañar, se molestó un poco por el chantaje emocional de su hermano mayor

-¡Loki! –y de un segundo a otro ese Thor lastimero se convirtió en el Thor de siempre, ese hombre impulsivo y poco paciente, ese que había estado a punto de matar a todo el mundo porque alguien se había echo pasar por el

-No grites Thor –contesto aun apacible

-¡Que no grite!, con un demonio Loki, como es que estas vivo, porque mie*da no me lo dijiste…porque tenías que hacerme sufrir así…no entiendes cuanto yo sufrí por ti…¡qué diablos estabas pensando! Porque te gusta jugar con mis sentimientos de esta manera –la voz de Thor a cada palabra sonaba más molesta y al mismo tiempo hacía en Loki revivir toda la ira que sentía hacia Asgard y el rubio, le estaba reclamando el fingir –otra vez –su muerte

-No lo has hecho solo una…lo has hecho ya 2 veces Loki…me has lastimado dos veces con la idea infame de perderte –gritoneo y Loki no lo tolero más, toda su vida había sido llena de reclamos

-¡No fue mi culpa! –grito con el rostro encendido en ira, sus ojos brillaban molestos y apretaba los puños con fuerza, parecía agazapado contra la cabecera de la cama, manteniéndose lo más alejado posible de su hermano

-Tenía que morir, desaparecer, desaparecer de ti –aquello hirió al rubio –no lo entiendes…me sacaste de una celda para salvar a esa –alzo la voz mientras señalaba la puerta dando a entender a quien se refería, la mujer que en ese momento descansaba en el jardín –ayudaste a que la asesina de mi madre saliera libre de aquí y me usaste para eso –la voz se le empezaba a cortar y las lágrimas se le juntaban en sus ojos verdes –me usaste a mi…tu hermano, para salvarla a ella, para protegerla a ella, dejándome morir a mí, que más daba un efecto colateral en tu plan suicida, si no era ella quien moría lo demás no te importaba Thor –el rubio sintió su pecho comprimirse con fuerza cuando vislumbro las incipientes lágrimas de Loki bajar por sus mejillas, le había herido –y te casaste, con la asesina de nuestra madre, te casaste aunque nuestra muerte estaba reciente, la tomaste como tu esposa –aparto las lágrimas de su rostro de manera un poco violenta

-Al fin y al cabo, solo era una reliquia encerrada aquí para cuando fuera útil –miro a Thor, altanero y orgulloso aunque sus mejillas estuvieran empapadas, omitió todas aquellas partes que ya había comentado antes, todos los reclamos anteriores, evito gritarle que había sufrido al caer del Bifrost, que había sufrido en su reencuentro cuando lo primero que había dicho el rubio al encontrarlo vivo fue preguntar por el terceacto, que le había lastimado que lo tratara como un delincuente más –siendo príncipe y su hermano –aunque merecido se lo tenía pero eso no lo admitirá frente a los demás

-Loki, lo lamento –Thor se giró un poco sobre la cama apoyando una de sus rodillas sobre el colchón y estirando su cuerpo hasta el de su hermano que temblaba ligeramente por la ira, Loki se quedó quieto, apretando los labios y los ojos enfadado, no quería ver a Thor, y sintió el ligero movimiento de la cama cuando este se acomodó, seguido a esto sintió como la enorme mano del rubio acariciaba su mejilla con una ternura inimaginable, Loki sintió algo cálido atravesar su espina dorsal una corriente eléctrica que se sintió bien por un momento, pero casi enseguida aparto la mano de Thor, levantándose de la cama, Thor atravesó la cama a gatas para acercarse a él casi cayéndose del colchón cuando bajo de está, quedando arrodillado aun lado de Loki y entonces hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando Loki se enfadaba con él y le dejaba hablar por meses, se abrazó a su cintura con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en su abdomen, abrazándole con fuerza, aspiro profundamente aun pensaba que era como una ilusión hasta que sintió la piel fría, el olor a menta que desprendía el moreno y se convenció por completo, ese de ahí era su hermano

-Perdóname Loki –el moreno lo vio, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que la ira bajara de su sistema, aguantando las abrazadoras ganas de darle una patada al rubio y desaparecer de ese lugar, volteo su mirada hacia la pequeña y maltrecha puerta que conectaba a la biblioteca

-Aún recuerdo cuando me regalaste esa habitación –Thor alzo su rostro para mirarle con sus ojos azules no entendiendo a donde iba esa conversacion pero lo dejo hablar –me sentí muy feliz que me apoyaras cuando sabias que me encantaba la magia y leer, al contrario de las peleas y la sangre –suspiro y sonrió de manera sutil encantando a Thor con su sonrisa –me gusto que defendieras lo que era frente a padre de todo –lo miro desde arriba perdiéndose en el brillo casi apagado de los ojos de su hermano

Thor se levantó cuando Loki termino de hablar, y le abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho, Loki sintió como poco a poco el peso en su pecho se alejaba, sintiendo una vez más la paz que los brazos del rubio le brindaba como cuando eran niños y el asustado recurría a su hermano mayor por consuelo

-Loki…Loki –Thor repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su pequeño hermano menor, acariciándole el cabello con una mano y con la otra estrecho su esbelta cintura, Loki se sintió conmovido como nunca antes, recargo su rostro en el pecho del mayor sintiendo un par de lagrima deslizándose por sus mejillas, no eran de él, eran lágrimas de Thor, Loki entendió entonces que en verdad Thor le había extrañado y añorado todos estos meses

-Thor, deja de llorar…ya estoy aquí –murmuro y aunque su voz sonó débil y baja, Thor fue capaz de escucharla en ese momento

-Loki –el rubio aparto al moreno de su pecho con delicadeza y ternura, acuno su mejilla con una de sus enormes manos, se inclinó los 10 centímetros que le sacaba al moreno y cazo sus labios en un beso, tierno, lento, lleno de amor y calma, todo lo contrario a lo vivaz y apasionado que era el rubio

Loki se quedó con los ojos abiertos y el rostro rojo en vergüenza, siguiendo el beso con la maestría que fingía tener, sus labios eran vírgenes al igual que todo su cuerpo, pero durante sus años adolescentes había hecho creer a todo el mundo que era un coqueto y maestro en la seducción

-Siempre lo supe –sonrió Thor cuando se apartó de sus labios mirando el adorable rostro que le regalaba el dios del engaño

-¿Eh? –apenas pudo pronunciar alejando la sorpresa de su rostro después de tan dulce beso

-Que yo obtendría tu primer beso –sonrió, la tristeza del rostro de Thor, esa que se había aferrado a él durante los últimos e insufribles meses se disipaba como el humo

-Como sabes que no lo obtuvo alguien más antes que tu –sonrió con burla, no parecía que apenas hace unos minutos atrás ambos se reclamaban y discutían –sabes de la fama que me precede, de seductor –rio

-Solo palabras, recuérdalo Loki, nadie te conoce mejor que yo –sonrió

-Por eso pensaste que se trataba de una broma cuando me encontraste dormido en mi cama, dentro de mi habitación –le miro detenidamente

-Lo lamento –murmuro apenado –es solo que, todo este tiempo, pensando que habías muerto, el dolor me cegó –tomo la mano del Jotun y le beso con ternura los nudillos

-No tienes idea de cuanto te e extrañado –los labios de Thor viajaron a los parpados de Loki y luego por todo su rostro repartiendo besos por doquier, Loki lo disfrutaba, se mentiría si dijera que no gozaba de los mimos que Thor le dedicaba

-Thor –Loki gimió suavemente, cuando los torpes labios de Thor se posicionaron en su blanquecino cuello, lamiendo, besando, degustando, lo devoraba con vehemencia, satisfecho de los sonidos que se escapaban de los labios de su pequeño

-Te amo Loki –aquellas palabras que salieron de los labios del rubio aturdieron al Jotun, en su estupefacción Thor lo tomo de los muslos haciendo que loki enredara sus piernas en su cintura, y le fuera sencillo a Thor cargarle hasta la cama nuevamente, a pasos torpes pero con cuidado de no caer camino hasta la cama depositando a Loki con cuidado sobre el colchón y sobre el arrugado Edredón

-Thor –volvió a gemir el nombre de su amante cuando sintió las enormes manos de su ex hermano quitarle lentamente la ropa, la gabardina, el peto, los pantalones, muñequeras todo voló dentro de aquella habitación, hasta que Loki quedo tan solo con su ropa interior como única prenda

-Loki –el rubio estaba completamente excitado, admiraba la fina figura de su hermano recostado en la cama, con la respiración acompasada, el cuello lleno de marcas rojizas, pequeñas y delatoras, que solo decían una cosa, Loki tenía un dueño, su piel blanca relataba entre los edredones color verde olivo, su rostro antes marfil era de color rojo, sus ojos estaban ligeramente abiertos y llorosos por el placer de solo unos cuantos besos

-Thor, sigue…no te detengas –Loki se arrastró en la cama hasta quedar al centro de esta, sus manos se quedaron quietas a cada lado de su rostro, las piernas estaban abiertas y sus ojos le miraban con una lujuria y deseo que no había presenciado antes

El joven dios del trueno rápido se quitó su vestimenta, no le fue complicado, solo traía el peto, las muñequeras, botas, pantalón y demás, había optado por una vestimenta más ligera, a excepción de la armadura ceremonial que casi siempre portaba, cuando se hubo quedado solo en ropa interior se deslizo sobre el colchón gateando hasta quedar a la altura de Loki, sus manos rápido reconocieron el cuerpo contrario y comenzaron a acariciarlo con delicada atención, los labios del rubio bajaron hasta los del moreno, besándolos con ansiada pasión, chupándolos, mordiéndolos, probando el sabor que siempre había deseado y que ahora sucumbía ante él, Loki hizo amago de fuerza para cambiar la situación, rodando en la cama logro quedar sobre Thor y comenzó un juego tortuoso, mientras sus manos viajaban por el pecho contrario sus caderas se movían de manera cadenciosa, rozando ambas erecciones que luchaban por ser libres, Thor gruño y Loki rio mientras que seguía con ese juego lujurioso de mover sus caderas de manera lenta y precisa

-¡Ahh! –Loki gimió cuando Thor hubo colado sus manos dentro de la ropa interior y con un digito acariciaba la entrada rosada que esperaba por ser profanada, enterró uno de sus dedos en la entrada del menor, metiéndolo con cuidado, Loki se dejó caer sobre Thor, gimiendo contra su cuello, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para besarle y márcale a su gusto

-Con cuidado Loki –gruño Thor cuando sintió los dientes de su hermano morderlo suavemente, no le interesaban las marcas, y en si el dolor en ese momento se le hacía placentero más si se lo proporcionaba Loki

-Lo siento –murmuro con fingida inocencia mientras seguía besando el cuello de su amante dejando marcas por doquier sobre la piel morena del contrario, ocultando esa sonrisa maliciosa que le nacía cada que hacia una travesura y esta era la mejor, porque en ese momento poco le importaba a ambos la joven que esperanzaba rogada por otra oportunidad del rubio

-Sigue –murmuro y Thor enterró otro de sus dedos en el interior de Loki, tijereando y dilatando la entrada para que fuera invadida

Loki se encorvo al sentir el digito invasivo, sintiendo su cuerpo arder en deseo, necesitaba más que los largos dedos de Thor, alzo su rostro y lamio los labios del rubio –Necesito más, necesito de ti Thor, por favor, hazlo ya –gimió contra sus labios,

Thor se sintió más encendido ante las suplicas de su hermano, el también necesitaba arremeter contra él, convertirlo en un bulto jadeante

-Es todo tuyo –fue lo único capaz de pronunciar Thor enloquecido por el placer

Loki se alejó apenas un poco de él bajando hasta su ropa interior, lamio por encima de la tela, empapándola con un poco de saliva, con sus manos retiro la tela y dejo escapar el miembro de su hermano de la prisión que representaba sus bóxer, le miro, como ese falo se irguió frente a él con gotas de pre-semen que se escapaban de la punta, lamio la extensión con gula, haciendo que Thor dejara escapar otro gruñido de satisfacción, lo metió por completo dentro de su boca succionándolo, y usando su lengua para estimularlo, sin apartar la vista de Thor después de unos momentos dejo el miembro por un segundo para gatear hasta el rostro de su hermano besándolo lentamente, se posiciono sobre el miembro de Thor tomándolo con una de sus manos para dirigirlo a su entrada, no quitaba la vista del rostro de Thor, quería observar su expresión en todo momento

-Thor, m-mira…mira como entra dentro de mí, como engullo tu miembro ¿te gusta?, a mí me fascina –Thor lo observo pensando en que no había visto nada más sensual que a Loki entregado al placer

Loki sintió una corriente de dolor atravesar su espina dorsal que poco le importo en ese momento, mientras que Thor hacia amago de fuerza para no enterrarse violentamente en Loki y arremeter contra el con fiereza

-Está dentro de mi –gimió complacido –tan profundo –jadeo excitado al máximo –somos uno Thor –Loki apoyo sus manos en las rodillas del héroe, comenzó un vaivén lento, Dejando la punta del miembro de Thor apenas en su entrada y luego dejándose caer bruscamente, gimiendo complacido -¿Se siente bien? A-a mí me esta fascinando ¡Ah! –gimió

El dios del trueno no le dio oportunidad a continuar cuando cambio posiciones con el hechicero, recostándolo dejándolo casi el filo de la cama con las piernas sobre sus hombros y las manos a cada lado del rostro el moreno, arremetiendo con fuerza

Loki no desaprovecho aquello y llevo sus manos a sus nalgas estirando la piel para darle mas espacio a Thor para entrar más profundo en su interior, los gemidos eran cada vez más altos, convirtiéndose con el tiempo en gritos de entero placer, pronto encontró su punto débil, los gritos del olivarda resonaban en la habitación, entregado a la lujuria

-Des-destrózame Thor, S-soy todo tuyo…dame más duro ¡a-ahh! No te d-detengas –Loki jamás se había visto en esa situación, suplicando por sexo con palabras obscenas y sucias

-Thor no respondió a las peticiones de su hermano con palabras, lo hizo con actos, moviendo con más ímpetu sus caderas para dar directo en la próstata del moreno, golpeándola con fuerza, Loki dejó de respirar por un segundo para seguir jadeando al otro, musitando incoherencias que solo excitaban más a Thor

-Loki…-Thor gimió cuando sintió el orgasmo cercano, el cuerpo de su hermano era como una muñeca de trapo, atrapada en el placer del sexo sucio de ese momento, una masa jadeante que solo suplicaba por mas –V-voy a venirme pronto –gruño complacido

Loki alzo el rostro para mírale con la boca abierta y la saliva bajando por su mentón, los ojos llorosos por el placer tan increíble que le brindaban, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al edredón verde

-L-lename entonces –gimió –lléname y hazme saber que solo te pertenezco a ti, hijo de Odin –le sorprendió la soltura con la que dijo estas palabras y lo poco atropelladas que salieron al jadear por el placer, Thor arremetió con más fuerza cuando Loki bajo sus piernas de los hombros del dios y las enredo en su cintura, solo necesito un par de embestidas más para que Loki alcanzara el orgasmo sin estimulación y él se vaciara de manera abundante dentro del delicado cuerpo del dios del engaño

Se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos más, hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó, lentamente Thor salió del interior de su hermano, dejando escapar del interior de su hermano un poco del semen que había dejado dentro empapando las sabanas de ese líquido blanco y pegajoso

-Te amo –y por si fuera poco esas palabras no abandonaron los labios de Thor, abandonaron los de Loki, Thor lo observo por un momento con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el rostro de su hermano estaba rojo en vergüenza pero Thor sabia una cosa, Loki no lo decía por el calor del momento era como si esas palabras después de años hubieran podido abandonar sus labios por fin

-También te amo Loki –cargo al pequeño moreno en sus brazos sacándolo de la cama con cuidado y este se dejó hacer dócil y sumiso

-¿Dónde vamos? –pregunto tranquilo

-A que te bañes, estamos cubiertos de sudor y sé que a te desagrada eso –le sonrió radiante, feliz, tranquilo, amado, Loki se acurruco en sus brazos y se dejó hacer

Jane se llevó una mano a su boca, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como pequeños ríos cristalinos, ahogo un gemido de dolor y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando observo que Thor se adentraba al cuarto de baño que tenía mucho de no ser usado, se tropezó con el largo del vestido color durazno que usaba en ese momento cayendo de bruces al suelo, el pasillo estaba libre de guardias y ella lo agradecía para que no la vieran llorar

-Si me iba a hacer esto ¿Por qué se casó conmigo en primer lugar? –gimió de dolor, y lloro un poco más mientras se levantaba del piso y comenzaba a correr a su habitación, envuelta en dolor y lagrimas

-No, no –pensaba constantemente –esto es un truco de Loki –cuando llego al cuarto se encerró y comenzó a caminar en círculos –él estaba muerto, esta…-seguramente esto era un truco, un hechizo que había puesto Loki a Thor para que hiciera aquello, pero primero tenía que verificar que el rubio no hubiera estado enterado antes de que su hermano en realidad si había sobrevivido y estaba vivo hizo sonar una campanilla en el cuarto y pronto las 4 doncellas acudieron a ella

-Traigan a los cuatro guerreros ¡pronto! –grito alterada, las mujeres se vieron entre ellas no entendiendo la orden pero corrieron fuera cuando la escucharon gritar

Claro los amigos de Thor tenían que saber algo de aquello

Heimdall entro cuando Thor depositaba a Loki en la cama, el joven Jotun portaba una exquisita bata de seda color verde y ropa interior, lo acomodo con cuidado en la cama, preguntando constantemente si su cuerpo estaba bien y si no le dolía algo, haciendo reír al hechicero, Thor por su parte solo se encontraba con un pantalón color negro, ambos con el cabello mojado

-¿Esto es todo culpa tuya, verdad guardián? –Loki miro al moreno que entraba estoico en la habitación con una sonrisa sutil en sus labios

-Quizá –murmuro mirando Thor

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabias? –pregunto Thor

-Desde aquel día que se te ocurrió traer a Jane para vengarte –contesto serio el guardián, por eso le había preguntado si esa le parecía una buena idea

-Porque no me lo dijiste –pregunto tranquilo, no armaría una escena, el problema estaba solucionado y él podía jactarse de sentirse feliz después de su infierno

-Pensé que con el tiempo te darías cuenta, no sé, supongo que te sobre estime –el rubio hizo un mohín para luego sonreír ante la risa fresca de Loki

-Carias veces te lo dije Heimdall, Thor no es tan listo –Thor sonrió sentados aun lado de Loki y besando su mejilla, había extrañado tanto a ese pequeño y travieso niño que se reía a posta suya

-Ahora tenemos algo importante que tratar –murmuro Heimdall

-Loki –le miro por un momento y el moreno suspiro

-Jane me ha ordenado irme de Asgard –pronuncio seguro

-¿Qué? –Thor se exalto

-Yo lo detuve cuando estaba por escaparse –contesto el guardián

-Esto fue el colmo de lo que…-se detuvo –espera ella sabía que estabas vivo ¡Desde cuando! –grito alterado

-Hace un par de días, cuando saliste a Norhiem, tuvimos un encuentro y me amenazo, quiere que me largue –suspiro

-No puede ordenarte eso, ella no es nadie aquí

-Pero está apunto de hablar con los guerreros –ambos muchachos miraron al moreno –de echo está haciéndolo ahora –Thor soltó un bufido y Loki se preocupó un poco

-Ellos no tienen…-fue interrumpido

-Ellos no, Jane menos pero si Odin se entera de todo esto encerrara a Loki en una celda, no tendrá los mismo tratos cómodos que tuvo cuando llego aquí después de lo de Midgar y además, seguramente te prohibirá verle, sin ninguna excusa –Heimdall le miro y Thor volteo su mirada cuando Loki lo tomo del brazo angustiado

-Thor –murmuro preocupado y ligeramente asustado, Odin le había dejado un par de condiciones que cumplir y las había desobedecido así que seguramente haría lo que Heimdall había dicho

-Está bien, te sacaremos de la ciudad, alístate –le tomo de la mejilla y beso sus labios un beso pequeño, un roce sutil y amoroso

-¿Y tú? –pregunto angustiado

-Iré contigo pero después deberé volver acá, te iré a ver seguido –le sonrió pegando sus frente

-¿Lo prometes? –murmuro un poco angustiado el dios de la mentira

-Lo juro –le sonrió –ahora prepárate y ponte ropa abrigadora, te llevare a Jotunhiem

-Si –se levantó sintiendo un ligero dolor en sus caderas, se adentró al baño y comenzó a cambiarse

-¿Crees que todo salga bien? –pregunto Thor a Heimdall mientras salían de la habitación y caminaban a la de Thor, cuando se detuvieron frete a la puerta dorada Heimdall le miro

-Espero que sí, yo te ayudare –Thor sonrió agradecido

-Distráelos, saldremos por alguno de los caminos que Loki conoce –se adentro en la habitación y comenzó a cambiarse mientras Heimdall se dirigía a otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí, necesitaban ayuda y sabía perfectamente quien se la brindaría

Caminaban apresurados por los pasillos del palacio, trataban de ir tranquilos para no levantar sospecha alguna, Loki estaba ataviado con su traje ceremonial normal, pero con un enorme abrigo de piel de zorro que le calentaba lo suficiente para el inhóspito clima de su planeta

-Camina mi amor, ya casi llegamos –le hablo Thor tierno y considerado mientras le tomaba de la mano, el moreno a regañadientes tubo que adoptar la figura de Jane, para no levantar sospecha alguna pero ese 'mi amor' que Thor pronuncio sabía que era solo para él, no habían discutido aun el asunto de Jane pero Loki sabía que había tiempo para eso después, por el momento le había perdonado parte de su falta

-Thor, si te tienes que enfrentar a tus amigos ¿Qué harás? –le miro observándole con su mirada esmeralda, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por orillarle a eso

-Te defenderé si con eso aseguro que tu estarás a salvo –sonrió besando su mano, Loki deshizo el hechizo cuando entraron a las caballerizas para que su garañón negro no se sobresaltara

_Thor se planteaba muchas cosas en ese momento, pero no podía dudar en una, defendería a Loki aunque sus mejores amigos se pusieran de lado de Jane, porque no lo volvería a perder.'_

Continuara… 

* * *

**Ta-da~**

**Fin del Capitulo 3  
**

**Capitulo 4 -Escape  
**

Loki & Thor tratan de salir de Asgard, Sif, Volstagg & Jane han ido a detenerlos, Sif se alia a Jane, al fin y al cabo el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, Thor sale seriamente lastimado, Fandral los ayudo

¿Como llegaron a Jotunhiem?**  
**

* * *

+Si, Loki perdono rapido a Thor, lo hara sufrir despues en el embarazo (?) quien sabe xD!

* * *

**Hora de contestar comentarios :B**

**ValeryVampire: Si pinche Jane si los quiere separar pero sobre mi putrefacto cadaver zombie lo logra la maldita, gracias por leer *-***

**Chrome Burns: Que bueno que te guste, gracias por tu comentario :)**

**Naoki: Querida, si la vida sin Jane seria maravillosa, quiza la mate...no lo se aun...y en cuanto a Loki, lo hare tan bipolar como adolescente ok no! pero si sera un hombre dominado por las hormonas completamente precioso, esperemos Thor este listo  
**

**gatitokar95: Claro que esta vivo! no lo hiba a matar, me mata toda la poblacion femenina xD! espero te gustara el cap nos leemos luego :)**

**Chidori xD: no fue pronto sorry pero aqui esta el capitulo, ahm, esta loca ya luego vere como matarla, desterrarla seria como muy venevolo (?) askdfjalskdfjasdf y Loki embarazado vendra pronto, pronto~**

**Lady Moony: Creo que desquite mi frustraicon cuando escribi eso y si queria que le dijera algo semejante en la pelicula, mendigos guionistas del cine (?) los odios atodos~ espera pronto a Loki con panza y envuelto en confusas hormonas de embarazado xD gracias por leer  
**

**DLENW: Conti lista!  
**

**nessie no iwagakure-blankiss: Gracias por amar mi manera de redactar y mis historia tomare tu sugerencia en cuenta para su pequeño retono, nos leemos luego y gracais por comentar :)**

**Mother. Natuta: Gracias por leer y tu lindo comentario, la hare sufrir un poquito mas ahorita jajaja...ohsi ya la traume bastante con el sexo que prescencio porque lo vio TODO! y con lo del bebe supongo que sera asi, todas las fans Thorki tienen esa idea de un hijo de Thor las complacere (?)  
**

**Yakumo-Kaiba: Bueno lo que pasa aqui es que Jane se fue contra los sentimientos de Loki hacia Thor con eso era posible manipularlo un poquito, pero creo que no le funciono, ese mendigo Heimdall tenia que ya hacer algo util ok no xD Gracias por leeer y tu lindo comentario :33**

**Guest: Gracias por leer y por disfrutar la historia :33  
**

¿Merezco un Review? Dejenme uno con ideas de como quieren que Thor pida matrimonio a Loki porque si habra boda en este fic LOL!


End file.
